Bella Pelear
Bella Pelear (Lit. Beauty of the Fight) is the former Dios Tercera Espada of Los Cinco Dios and an Arrancar that sides with The Vizard. She prefers to go by the nickname "Aly". Her real name is later shown to be Bellatrix Lestrange when she was the Dios Tercera. Appearence Bella is a large-breasted, full-figured woman with long pink hair that she lets loose. She also has magenta eyes, like her "sister" Kari, and usually has them widened, but will narrow them usually during battle or during a very serious event. The remains of her hollow mask make up a necklace around her neck. Her hollow hole is located on her stomach and is unusually small in comparasion with other Arrancars. A golden "3" is tattooed on the butt of the Zanpakutō's hilt, indicating that she was the former Dios Tercera. Why the tattoo is not on Bella's person and rather on her Zanpakutō is currently unknown, but it has been implied that former Los Cinco Dios move their former number to their blade, but this has not yet be confirmed. Bella's clothing as of her past as a Los Cinco Dios was a uniform that fit her name, including a white, schoolgirl-themed skirt and what looks to be pink boots that reach her thighs. She also wears a very revealing shirt that ties to her neck and not much else except material to barely cover her large breasts. Nowadays, her wardrobe varies, defaulting to a blouse with see-through sleeves decorated with black roses. Personality Bella is very mature, composed, logical, sophisticated, and intelligent than most Arrancar of her time. She is also relatively level-headed in terms of how to fight, stating that if one's excuse for a battle is to fight out of hatred, prejudice, or simple competition, as Sangre does, then it simply the style of a wild animal, and that it makes the challenger look "childish", "unworthy", and "not much of a warrior". Bella has proven during her last few minutes as a full-fledged Cinco Dios that it is acceptable to fight with righteous fury. Unlike many of the Arrancar, Bella is somewhat pacifistic, and has despised engaging in combat even when she was still among the upper echelon of the Cinco Dios. The exception to this is when the situation involves self-defense and/or protecting those dear to her heart. Bella seems to be the most honorable member of Los Cinco Dios; she will refuse to finish off weaker or incapacitated opponents, and will stop fighting them once they've been disabled. Despite this, she's rather merciless toward her opponents, and won't hesitate to kill them once it's been made clear that they'll lose. As witnessed during her numerous fights with Sangre, Bella's shown to be relatively calm and silent when fighting, only speaking when spoken to, a rather uncommon trait among most Arrancar. However, Bella has a tendency to rush into situations without thinking, sometimes leading to embarrassing consequences. Bella's also shown to be a loyal, respectful, and trustworthy warrior, who will diligently follow the orders of her commander, provided said commander has proven his worth, which is likely why she first decided to join Término's army. She's also knowledgeable, analytical, easygoing, fairly compassionate (usually towards her friends), humorous in her own right, and exhibits a cheerful, energetic demeanor when off-duty. Bella has also demonstrated that she is perceptive, mostly when it comes to Seireitou Kawahiru. She has a crush on Seireitou, but at times the feeling is not mutual. She has revealed these feelings only to Rukia Kurosaki. She has exhibited traits that appears to have some connection with Seireitou, such as the uncanny ability to detect Seireitou by scent and sense his Spiritual Pressure, she is aware of what mood Seireitou is in, knowing at the best sense his feelings of anguish, disappointment, or worry, and even feels pain herself when she sees getting Seireitou hurt. One interesting fact about her is that Bella eats strange foods, similar to the tastes of Rangiku Matsumoto and Orihime Inoue. To the relief of her friends who do not share her sense of her exotic (usually eccentric) choices of meals, she enjoys fine dining, seafood, and various sweets. Her favorite food is chocolate cake, and she likes putting gravy on cinnabon buns. Synopsis As an Arrancar child from over many years ago, Bella was not particularly liked by the Arrancar or Hollow of Hueco Mundo. One day however, she had met another female Arrancar of her age named Kari Esperanza. The pair quickly became close friends and later on acted as each other's sisters. However, when Kari was kidnapped by Aizen to be matured into an Espada, Bella attempted to rescue her but failed. Desperate to save her, Bella traveled to the Soul Society to get help by the Shinigami. She had run into the Sixth Division who had just returned from the World of the Living. She begged for their help but due to the racism between Shinigami and Hollows, no one wished to help her. At the time, Captain Kurosaki and his team were out on a mission. From being chased down to almost being raped by the more lecherous members of the Gotei 13, a silver-haired rogue heard her crying for help. As Bella turned to leave, Seireitou called out to her, asking if she would go alone to save her friend. In tears from finding someone who looked like he would help. Bella replied that she had to, for her 'sister'. Seireitou admired her bravery and chased after her, hoping save her sister. They succeeded in their mission rescuing the Arrancar girl. Bella began to express feelings for Seireitou at this time as he left, calling him her "Knight in Shining Armor". Nowadays, she works part-time at the Kurosaki Winery with her sister. It becomes something of a romantic comedy when the two of them are around the grunts. Powers & Abilities Standard Abilities *'Enhanced Spiritual Pressure:' While in this state, Bella's reiatsu grows to a level being able to match Perentorio's own release state, and combined with her Zanpakutō, allows her to overpower the great Dios Primera. *'Enhanced Speed:' In this state, Bella's Sonido has been increased to the point where not even Perentorio could begin to land a hit anymore. Every time Bella moves, she will leave behind a white aura afterimage, mentioned by Seireitou to be an indication that the pure and sweet Bella still exists underneath all this power. *'Enhanced Strength:' While in this form, Bella's already high amount of strength is increased to greater amounts, being able to break right through Perentorio's Hierro with little effort, and even causing Perentorio to bleed. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' As a former Los Cinco Dios, Bella has plenty of experience at fighting, showing hardly any effort in her advanced use of swordsmanship. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She easily defeated Sangre a number of times, who is a highly proficient swordsman in his own rite. In fact, despite Sangre's claim that the power levels of the current Los Cinco Dios surpasses the previous one, his battle against her proved a losing one. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, Bella has shown herself to be a quite powerful fighter. During her battle against Limpia, she was shown able to skillfully dodge and counter her attacks. She has also shown using her swordsmanship in conjunction with her hand-to-hand combat. *'Sonído Master:' Her speed has greatly increased as well, fitting with her former position and was able to sneak up on Limpia with speed. She was also able to take the badly hurt Seireitou to a safer place during one of Sangre's attacks. *'Cero:' Like other Arrancar, she is able to fire a considerably powerful cero blast. She charges it in front of her chest and fires it, with a wide range. She can also use the Gran Rey Cero and Cero Oscuras, due to her former rank as an Los Cinco Dios. *'Vast Spiritual Power:' Formerly being one of Los Cinco Dios, Bella may have been forbidden to release her Zanpakutō inside the dome of Lo Sol. Bella has a grand amount of spiritual energy, powerful enough for her companions to sense it from a large distance. Matt even stated that her spiritual power was close to Raian's, confusing the two for a moment. *'Hormone Reiatsu:' Named herself, this is a technique she has been known to possess. When males are around Bella, they will usually fall in love with the Arrancar. Because this did not work on the Yonkō or Mizu Kurosaki, this suggests that this particular ability only affects males of low spiritual pressure. Unique Abilities Bella has many unknown abilities that only she possesses, and are completely different then other powers exhibited by the Los Cinco Dios. *'Animus Defensa' (Latin for "Spirit Defense"): This incantation arranges Bella's reiatsu into a pentagon, forming a barrier capable of repelling anything on the far side. Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing Bella and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed. It would seem her powers with this technique have improved as she was able to block a attack from Sangre Mar, the 3rd Los Cinco Dios, in order to protect Seireitou Kawahiru. Despite the barrier breaking it was still an impressive feat. *'Denego Kisshun' (Latin for "Denying Return Shield"): This is Bella's healing technique. While not as powerful as Orihime Inoue's abilities, no matter how extensive the damage may be (whether used on living beings or inanimate objects), the technique can restore it to full working order, making it as if the object was never damaged in the first place. The healing process itself is slow since it requires a substantial amount of spirit energy. The incantation forms a half-oval barrier around whatever or whomever Bella wishes. While active, the barrier repels all negative events inflicted upon anything within the barrier. *'Sanctus Orbis' (Latin for "Holy Orb") This allows Bella to summon orbs of reitatsu to her hand, and send them off in any direction she wishes. They seem to have the power to blind an opponent, even one as skilled as Perentorio Vida for a mere few seconds in order to escape. *'Divinus Rectus:' (Latin for "Divine Right") An unusual power of Bella's which is sealed with her own spirit that was mentioned by Termino. It was called by Termino as the "Power to prevent Ragnarök", to what this means yet is unknown. Bella has only seen using this power once in a fight against Perentorio Vida. While Perentorio began to pummel the already-weakened Seireitou, Bella screamed out in anger, and as such, a large pink aura began to shroud the entire area. Bella's body is quickly covered in a pink aura, that allows levitation and her eyes glow an intense pink, similar to how Seireitou's eyes glow red when he is determined to win. She will also gain 2 large pink angel wings with a pure white glow around them as an outline. As stated by Perentorio later on, this was the reason Termino wished for Bella to return to Lo Sol. He also mentions that Bella cannot manually access the form, and only will due to intense emotion. *'Niveus Excessum' (Latin for "White Death"): This is considered Bella's strongest attack. She will first rise up high the sky and allow her blade to fall straight down. While the blade falls, midair it will begin to glow white with a pink outline to it. Once it touches the ground, a large explosion will erupt from the blade, making all things within 2 miles of the explosion to be completely vaporized and everything within 10 miles to catch on fire, which is white in color. This technique was based on the concept of the Atomic Bomb used in WWII on Hiroshima and Nagasaki of Japan. *'Scientia Osculum' (Latin for "Knowledge Kiss") this is a strange ability that both Bella and Kari share. By kissing someone who knows a language that is unknown to the kisser, that person can learn the entirety of that language including syntax and pronunciation to a near perfect level. Zanpakuto Luporosa (オオカミ, urufu; Spanish for "Pink Wolf", and Japanese for "Wolf"): her Zanpakutō has a pink sheath and a hilt shaped like two crescent moons joined together at each others back. * Resurrección: Its release command is "Love" (愛, ai). Bella holds her Zanpakutō up in front of her horizontally and calls out its release command. The Zanpakutō glows as pink clouds began to emanate from it. When she calls out the name of her Zanpakutō, the glow intensifies into a huge burst of pink spiritual energy that greatly effects the surrounding vicinity. In this form, all of her clothes are gone and the remains of her hollow mask on her neck seen in her sealed form disappear, now instead creating a collar around her waist. Around her shoulders, are pink wolf fur that covers all around her like a pelt, with extensions that cover her chest like a bikini, and a mini-skirt consisting of a pink wolf pelt. She now wears a pair of knee-long boots and elbow-long gloves. Her weapon now takes the form of a broad rapier or pata, which resembles an elongated wolf's fang, making the blade take a form similar to the Soul Edge blade. **'Cicatriz Corazón' (Spanish for "Heart Scar"): Bella's blade with be overcome with a large amount of pink reiatsu. She will either slash it in a direction or point it at her opponent, as a large wave or fang of pinkish/red energy bursts out of the blade, striking the target with large amounts of power. This technique had the power to completely demolish almost two pillars of Lo Sol, as well as completely cause a large crater, 5-mile radius, into the sands of Hueco Mundo. **'Influiramor' (Spanish for "Influence of Love"): Bella's will gather reiatsu around her body and send it outwards as a large shock wave, with enough destructive power, making even Seireitou ordered Kōhei and Ryan to get away from the area near Bella. **'Cero Desesperación' (Spanish for "Zero Despair"): This is the special Cero created by Bella during her time as a Los Cinco Dios. Relating to Bella's ideas of happiness and peace, the name "Zero Despair" refers to how she refuses for despair to exist in the world. She hates the fact that the world is run on despair and power. When first activated, Bella's body is covered in a pink/gold aura with amazing spiritual pressure being given off, making even a weakened Seireitou fall to his knees. Once she gathers enough reiatsu, she will send it off in the shape of a pink heart with gold electric discharge surrounding it. The cero is almost instant, having enough power to easily tear a large hole through Sangre, as well as continue onwards to destroy a large portion of Lo Sol. **'El Rostro Del Amor' (Spanish for "The Face of Love"): Bella and Kari use this as a cooperative ability. Its true nature is unknown. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa:' (刀剣解放第二階層, レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ, resurekushion segunda etāpa; Japanese for "swords release: second level", Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage"). Bella, being once part of Los Cinco Dios, possesses the Segunda Etapa. However, her release is different compared to the other Cinco Dios. Once used, her personality shifts from gentle, cute and kind into a more seductive, confident, and more straight-forward individual. While in this state, only her clothes change from pink to blue. Her hair also becomes slightly more darker pink and her eyes become a golden hue. Her body also changes slightly, resembling a tan-like body. Her clothing is blue with the sides as ribbon-style. Bella addresses herself as "Allison" in this form, being a more mature form of her nickname "Aly". **'Increased Spiritual Pressure:' An interesting topic about Bella's new form is that her special ability, nicknamed "White Death" is actually the trigger to this form. Bella has stated when she first used the White Death that she could not go beyond the first release, stating that she had never mastered the form. However, later on, during the war with Termino in the Soul Society, Bella has shown to have seemingly mastered the new stage. At this level, her spiritual pressure has been shown to evenly match even the Espada Commanders Urakih Ikasoruke and Yurina Kamida's Bankai level. Relationships Seireitou Kawahiru: Bella had immediately began to like Seireitou, tracing back to her childhood when he had helped her rescue her sister. She has always looked up to Seireitou as the only person she could ever depend on in her life, besides her sister. As such, Bella has fallen in love with Seireitou causing her to have "love sickness". Due to her feelings, Bella has a hard time looking Seireitou in the eye and tends to blush in his presence (much like a young girl with a crush) and requests he call her Aly as opposed to her full name. She is also prone to daydreams of Seireitou. Comically, she nearly fainted when Seireitou called her by her given name, "Bella". Moments later, she actually did faint after believing that Seireitou said "I love you" (あいしてる aishiteru) instead of "Thank you" (ありがとう arigatou). Now every time she does make eye contact with Seireitou, she tends to daydream, jumps to conclusions, then collapse. Hikaru Kurosaki: Bella and Hikaru had a strange meeting. Hikaru was out one day on errands, and Bella was being harassed by some hoodlums. At the time, Hikaru thought it was cliche too, until he detected that they were Arrancar scouts. Disposing of them quickly, Bella nearly suffocated Hikaru in a poorly aimed hug. Bella commented that Hikaru was as strong as Seireitou, to which Hikaru asked her if she knew Sei. After telling her story, Hikaru commented that "Ole Gray-Hairs can still make the ladies swoon over him." Thinking he was making fun of Seireitou, Bella comically attacked him. Settling the scuffle with one move (Hikaru hugged Bella), Hikaru explained that Seireitou and he were best friends and Yonkō. Bella turned a 180 and became Hikaru's friend again. She even asked him about ways that she could get Seireitou to like her more. Later on, Hikaru hired her as a part-timer at his winery seeing how she was polite towards the customers. At one point, Bella told Kari and some of their new friends that if Hikaru wasn't married and she didn't already like Seireitou, she would seek to be closer to Hikaru. Kirika Kurosaki: At first, Bella was scared of Kirika because she seemed 'mean-looking'. What she was feeling was Nodoka's spiritual pressure because he was standing behind Kirika. Afterwards, Bella and Kirika got along swimmingly. Along with Kari, the trio became close sisters almost immediately. She sees Kirika as an older and understanding sister, something Bella never had. Whenever Bella would feel down about something, she'd always go to Kirika for comfort. Quotes * "I. Do not forgive those who harm Sei-kun." * "Fake tears cause others around you grief, a fake smile causes grief to ones self." * (While suffocating Seireitou) "Oh! I'm so glad you're okay! Sei-kun!" * "I always cried and give up right away... Always getting it wrong. I couldn't even protect my own sister...until you, Sei-kun...showed me the right path to follow. I chased you forever...always wishing that someday I would catch up. Always dreaming that we would walk side by side. That I could one day be right there, to be with you, to help you, to always be there for you. Your determination and courage saved me from who I was. So now, I'm not afraid to protect you, even if I die doing so." * "Hmm, if Seireitou wasn't the man on my mind, and if he wasn't married to Kirika...Yeah, I'd want to date Hikaru." * (When facing Rekishi Riraita) "Normally, I try to see the best in people. In you, I only see vice and destruction. Not only that, you hurt my boss just because you felt like it. If he doesn't kill you, I will."